The Dark Side of The Moon
by twiztid-Lette09
Summary: I personally DONT know where this is going! I started writing and I liked what I got and desided to post it and write a few chapters. ANy way Rated M for future things! FIRST fanfiction! PLEASE READ!


**DISCLAIMER!!! **

**I do not! I repeat! DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, OR BREAKING DAWN!!! **

**They are STEPHENIE MEYER'S! **

**This is just MY spin on the story! **

**Chapter 1**

It was a rather dreary day in Forks, Washington. That meant little to us though, everyone at the Cullen house had been running around trying to get everything together for the unexpected trip we had to take. Yet I myself felt like an invalid because no one would tell me what was going on or even let me help. Which led to me standing in the living room with a tattered old bag over my shoulder and a suit case stuffed full laying by the front door. It was ridiculous, what ever was going to happen or was happening involved me and the fact that they wouldn't tell me was starting to get on my nerves. It's as if the humans tiny little heart cant take it. As I reached the opening between the living room and the main hall way I heard something being hollered from one of the floors above me.

"Bella!!! Did you grab your passport from your fathers?!" a female voice sqweeled in a high pitched tone. I personally was lucky to even have heard what she said but I knew that dogs across Forks as well as La Push were howling. It was Alice of course, I rolled my eyes. She really was treating me as if I was stupid today, or even slow. Something was really wrong. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, grabbing a patch and giving it a slight tug. Oh how I was just ready to yank my hair out of my head. _SOMEONE! ANYONE! TELL ME SOMETHING!!! _I screamed in my head. I turned my thoughts back to Alice's question, I reached into my bag to double, no triple check, if my passport was in fact on me. _Mp3 player, pride and prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, portable hair brush, a pack of gum and whips, ug where is that dang thing? _I dug deeper into the bag still searching for the tiny blue book, _lip balm, wallet with some money and my ID, AH ha! There you are._ Of course it was at the bottom of the bag.

"Yes, I have it Alice." I hollered into the depths of the house, only god knows where she was thought. "Along with the rest of my room too." I mumbled in irritation. It was true though. Every clean article of clothing had been stuffed into one bag as well as my bag of bathroom essentials. I had done laundry a few days ago so everything was clean and how Alice made it all fit was beyond my imagination.

"Hush! Just trust me Bella!" she shouted at me. I should have known that she would have heard me. I need to learn to just keep my thoughts inside my head rather than opening my mouth. Things could never be a secret in this house. Not with a house full of vampires who can hear every word I say let alone whisper. At least inside my head things were left to myself.

Ever since she had a vision only a few short hours ago her actions as well as attitude has changed. She had been acting as if the world was slowly falling apart, or better yet as if the sky was going to fall any minute. It seemed as if she as well as the rest of us have to fix it. And of course with Alice it could not wait until later, this had to be fixed now. She couldn't just wait and be done with it. No things had to be done now. Which leads me back to the lonely living room where I am now, all by myself.

As I Paced back and forth in the family room I began to get that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong, something wasn't going to be the same after whatever happens happens. I sighed and slumped down into the pearl white couch. As I held my head in my hands all the horrible things that could be happening flooded into my head, yet one in particular stood out.

"No...." I whispered softly, as Edward and the rest of the Cullen's worst fear flooded into my head. The Volturi.

As the thought passed through my brain and made its way out of my mouth There was a Knock at the door. My heart stopped. My time seemed to come sooner than Alice thought.

**Author Note!!!!**

**This was my First Time writing a fan Fiction! Please be Nice but Not to nice I want to be told how things are! lol I want to know what you honestly think!!! just Dont come down to hard on me! **

**THANKS FOR READING STAY TUNED!!! :D**


End file.
